


Gateway Drug

by CadGal2026



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Love/Hate, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-10-27 02:02:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20752508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadGal2026/pseuds/CadGal2026
Summary: Celestia Covings is a broke college student who just got fired from her job. Tony Stark hires her to be the Avenger’s Tower maid. She meets Loki, who despises her but after a party, they end up together in bed. He then proposes a deal. Sex buddies. What will happen between the two? Will she feel fulfilled or will it crash and burn, leaving nothing but broken hearts?





	1. Pick Your Poison

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first smut story! I am quite new to writing so there may be mistakes and errors. I accept all criticism, as I want to grow as a writer and make more stories. Thank you for stopping by!

How in the hell did I end up here?

I could feel my body shake as I stood in front of a very imposing building. The intense feeling of this enormous monument struck me in my bones. It felt as if the enterprise itself was looking down upon me as if it knew I shouldn’t be here.

It was fucking huge.

None of the coverage from the news stations and papers did the size and height of this building any justice. I almost felt like a molecule next to it. It was like a giant shoe, about to kill me like the puny ant I was. My mouth became dry while I tried to swallow away my fears. I slowly shifted my eyes from the grey and tan mixed concrete as I tilted my head all the way back, just to see the tip of said building.

The recognizable “A” stood out perfectly at the top. The vibrant blue standing out amongst the grey building, as if it wanted people to know what this building was. There was no doubt about it, I was standing in front of Tony Stark’s tower, A.k.a the Avengers Tower.

My shoulders fell while I tried to gather the courage to take the first step. My mind began to race for the millionth time that morning. Anxiety creeping up my throat, begging me to not go in. How did I end up here, in front of the Avengers tower? I then started to remember how I got there and who encouraged it.

It was the evening before.

As I was getting near the end of my shift that day, I was tired. I had worked a twelve-hour shift. As overtime was no stranger to me. It was a rough day, to put simply. I had handled a situation at my work which ended in me getting yelled at by my boss and, by the end of it, fired.

I felt weak like I couldn’t do anything if I tried. The amount of dedication and work I put into getting a job was huge. No matter how many times I was rejected, I was still determined to get a job, no matter how many times I didn’t succeed. And after weeks of preparation for the interview, my job application was accepted. It wasn’t the dream job, far from it, in fact, but it helped me slowly chip away at the debt in my bank account. Then, to get fired from just a few mistakes made my world feel like it had crashed and gone up in flames. The memory of the ride home was still painful to think about. My self-control over my tears had crumbled like pieces of dry clay. The little self-esteem I had left had evaporated. The anger and sadness in my heart made my throat tighten. I was a mess. I truly felt as if the world had just swallowed me whole and no one was there to save me.

I had no hope for myself and my future. I couldn’t do even a simple job. I’m pathetic.

After an hour of driving through traffic, my car pulled into the driveway. Here it was, home sweet home.

Yet, it wasn’t even my own place. I still live with my mom as I was trying to pay off my school debt. 

Many emotions began to run through my heart and mind. Couldn’t I get my own place? Pathetic. Just get fired from a job? How pitiful. Just like that, my body began to tense up. The emotions I had tried to keep at bay started to bubble over and spill out. I didn’t feel the sadness I had felt earlier. Rather, it was replaced by resentment and irritation. I had tried my best for this job! The hours I put in a week were more than anyone else who worked there. Pain shot through my knuckles as both of my fists collided with the steering wheel. The pain numbed and left a throbbing sensation in my hands, but I was too upset to notice it.

“Damn it! God damn it!”

My shouts practically shook the car. I had finally made it up the ladder, only to be shoved off and end up at the bottom once more. No air was getting through my nose as I tried to sniff away my remaining tears, and I tried to gasp for air in between sobs. 

‘Don’t let mom see you like this.’

The car door opened slowly as my hand weakly pushed it. With the car turned off, the feeling of invisible weights became heavy on my shoulders. Slowly, I rose from the chair, feeling as if I had shackles around my ankles. With a big slam, the heavy door shut behind me. My fingers made their way to the button on my keys to lock the doors. As my finger pressed against the button, the car made a “click” sound, letting me know it was all locked. After losing my job, I was gonna make sure that I wasn’t going to lose my car too.

When I had gotten face to face with the door, I could barely stand. I just wanted to sit down and forget everything that had happened. My hand reached out to the doorknob, desperately wanting to feel the heat wrap around me like a hug. The coldness from the front doorknob spread out through my palm and made me jump in bewilderment. 

‘Now I have to break the news to mom.’,

I sighed heavily while I wiped my eyes once more, making sure to get the last of the tears. When I had finally made sure that my eyes were dry, my shaking hand went for the doorknob. With the little self-esteem I had left, I mustered it all and opened the door.

“Mom, I’m home.”

The door closed behind me with a soft push. Nothing like how I had previously just slammed my car door. My body began to move on its own as I removed my shoes and coat, hoping that was the cause for the heaviness I felt. Surprisingly, it wasn’t my clothes and I still had the feeling of being dragged down after being free of them. For a few moments, it was quiet. Music to my ears, really. I didn’t want to tell anyone about my day and then start crying all over again. The noise of my mother’s feet pitter patting on the stairs abruptly took me away from my thoughts and doubts.

“Celeste! Oh, my baby girl, I missed you!”

Her figure suddenly came into view as she came over to me. My mother, Margret Covings, was the best thing in my life. She always encouraged me through difficult times and never put me down whenever I failed a job interview. At that moment in my life, my mother was my rock and she always knew how to cheer me up. This time though, I was too despondent and blue to want to see her. My eyes avoided her gaze as she finally approached me. The sudden warmth around my body drew me out of my thoughts. Her arms wrapped around me fondly, as if trying to convey all her love for me through this one hug. Her lips rested against my cheek as she began to rock me slowly, almost as if she knew the news already. She broke away from the hug and took both of my clammy hands into hers. “How are you, Celeste?”

I can’t cry in front of her. 

I need to be strong!

My mind began to have a debate with itself and, in the process, my brow creased in frustration. Each side of my mind clashed with one another, trying to figure out who would reign victorious over this decision. I couldn’t even focus on my mother.

‘Should I really tell her?’

‘Won’t she be disappointed with me?’ 

‘She’s never been not understanding to my situation, maybe she will get it’

My eyes betrayed me. The feeling of hot, fresh tears rolled down my face, dripping off my chin. My lip began to quiver in dread and hopelessness. I could never hide it from her, not in a million years. A warm hand reached out and gently wiped away my tears. I finally came back to my senses and I looked at my mother. Her eyes were filled with uneasiness and concern. She already knew something was wrong.

Her big, beautiful blue eyes that sparkled like the stars were filled with anguish. The wrinkles around her eyes defined as she studied my face. Her laugh lines barely showing now since her small lips were in a frown. Oh, what age has done to my mother. It made her more beautiful, in my opinion. Truly, she aged like fine wine. Each wrinkle, each grey hair telling a story of her life. I did not deserve her. Even though her hair was graying, what was still black was striking and beautiful. The dark contrast of her hair, draped around her face like a blanket, complemented her beautiful pale skin. She was breathtaking, despite her hair being in a complete mess. I knew she had rushed to put it up as she rushed to see me. 

“Sweetheart, what happened?” She softly responded, her words leaving a sting to my heart. She was going to get upset. Her eyebrows showing and making her feelings quite known. Worriedness was plastered on her face.

The air I had been holding on to escaped my lips, and I let out a huge, shaky sigh. Her eyes stared at me in concern. The wall I tried to put up finally broke down. My hands covered my eyes, and I heard my sorrow convey through my voice.

“Can we sit down and talk, mom? I’m tired.” I spoke in a soft voice. She nodded and placed a kiss on my forehead. No matter how old I get, I will always love my mom and her kisses.

“Of course, Celeste. Sit down and I’ll make you some green tea, okay?” She shuffled towards the kitchen and rummaged through the cupboards to find the kettle. I pulled out a chair at the table and felt myself collapse on it. 

A few minutes, my mom came out with two cups of green tea. She smiled and placed my cup in front of me. “Be careful, hun, it’s still quite hot.” She warned me as she put her hands around her mug, feeling the warmth from it.

“Now Celeste, what happened, baby?” My mom’s worried expression returned. My lip began to quiver as I sighed, trying to hide my shallow breathing.

“It was like any day. I was working the counter and the place was packed with customers. My boss, Mr. Talbert, told me there was no lunch break today since we had lots of work to do. I got really irritated by what he said and tried to carry on with my shift. Suddenly, there was a woman there with her three kids. I took her order and started to make her coffee. In the corner of my eye, I could see her kids putting their hands all over the donuts that were on display. At this point, I was getting really bothered, since I worked hard on cooking those donuts. I finally had all of her order and gave it to her. As she was ready to leave, I called out to her. I simply asked if she could control her children since they were messing with the display. She just looked at me and started to criticize me, saying I didn’t get to have a say on how she raised her kids.” The more I told her, the more I felt a weight being lifted. Yet, I could still feel the self-pity in my heart.

“I tried to reassure her by telling her that I understood. I only just wanted the kids to stop tampering with our stuff. She looked at me as if looks could kill. The woman opened her hot coffee and threw it at me, yelling on top of her lungs how I was a horrible worker. Even though my skin was burning from the coffee, I tried to be as calm as I could. Mr. Talbert came in and asked what the commotion was going on about. She told him that I had harassed her and almost endangered her children. I tried telling my side of the story by he wouldn’t have any of it. He told me to go to the back and wait for him there. After that, Mr.Talbert just looked at me, took my apron and name badge, and said I was fired and never to return.” I choked out the words at the end. I covered my face with one of my hands as I began to sob, feeling my tears spill out faster than they had previously.

I felt my mom put her hand on mine, rubbing the back of it softly. Her words were soothing as she spoke.

“Sweetheart, I’m so sorry to hear that. You know that you did your best and that you worked hard." 

"I know, mom.”

“Dang that Mr.Talbert, doesn’t he know that customers can be really nasty?”

“But Mom, the way I performed was horrible. I’m just useless.” I responded to my mom, quietly as a mouse. I really felt like I couldn’t get anything right and there was a reason I wasn’t getting any of my job interviews.

SLAM

The sound of my mother hitting the table with her fist rang out through my ears. She did not look happy.

“Celestia Covings! Do not put yourself down like that! Do you know how hard you worked for that job and the previous jobs before it? Sweetheart, you’re a fighter and you should not let petty shit like this bring you down. You need to put your chin up!“ She said with force, making sure I got the message. Her voice was filled with frustration, trying to tell me that what I thought wasn’t true. It was something I adored and respected about her. She was strong and never let me sink into self-pity.

"Celeste, you need to keep fighting. If one door closes, another always opens, my baby girl,” she reassured me, resting her hand over mine again. My lips curled into a smile as I nodded in agreement.

"You’re right. mom. It’s just hard right now since I got no job whatsoever,” I groaned out. I guess I’ll have to start looking again.

“Well, I managed to snatch this up for you,“ she said as she dug into her pocket. Right, like God wanted to bless this family and give us a miracle.

She looked at me with the biggest grin on her face as she held up a little small card. I sighed and reached out for the card. My eyes glazed over as I looked it over. Only the name on the front stuck out at me.

Tony Stark.

What the fuck.

“I ran into him a while ago and I was able to get you a job at the Avengers tower!” my mom gleamed with a large smile on her face. My heart started to race after hearing “Avengers tower”. No, my heart was already racing from just the name “Tony Stark”.

The Avengers tower?

“Wait, wha-”

“Yes, yes, I know you wouldn’t believe me, so I asked if I could have his business card so I can give it to you. He was more than happy to,” She said, saying these things like it was a very normal conversation.

“Mom, how did you get this?”

I saw her lips turn into a big grin as she clasped both of her hands over mine. She usually did this when she was going to tell me about her day, which meant it was a long story.

“Well, you see, today, your father and I had a talk. We only wanted to do this as a last resort since you’ve been working so hard for yourself and you deserve to be young and have fun! It’s honestly time for you to start looking for a man.” she said as she sipped her tea. I felt my cheeks heat up from that comment. A man. I couldn’t possibly start looking for a man now. 

“Remember a couple of years ago, when there was a huge war in New York and the Avengers were fighting the green guy and those.., Uh, Chatari?” She said, giving her chin a rub as she was in deep thought. She turned around and faced the stairs. “VINNY!” she yelled, trying to get my dad’s attention. Oh god, they’re doing it again.

“VINNY!” she shouted at him, this time saying it quicker since he didn’t reply. Right after, my dad’s low, sleepy voice filled the air. “What?” he shouted back, not knowing that his voice was loud. Their hearing has gotten so bad.

“Remember the war in New York? And the Avenger’s were fighting the Lopi guy?” My mother asked. A couple of seconds were spent in silence until my dad’s voice was heard again.

“Yeah, and?” 

“What else were they fighting? The Chatara?”

I placed my hand over my mouth while trying to hide my growing smile. They were always like this and it could almost always make me laugh.

“The Chatara? Margaret, don’t you mean the Chitari?” he shot back. From the tiredness in his voice, I could tell he just wanted to sleep. He would do anything for my mom, even if it’s answering a question my mom has at almost midnight. Props to you, dad.

I watched as my mother tried to mentally put it together. She then gleamed with happiness as she thought out loud.

“Yes, that’s right! Back to the story, I was at work during that day and that’s when the war started. The building began to crumble and everyone was trying to leave. While everyone was running out, I remembered that there an assistant there today and she didn’t know her way around the building. I wasn’t going to just leave her there so I grabbed her and helped her on her way out. We all had just gotten out of there in the nick of time when the building was crashed into. We all ran and tried to find cover. I had helped the assistant to a safe area. She thanked me profusely and I told her it was no bother, I couldn’t leave her behind. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Iron Man landed in front of us, grabbed the woman and blasted away. Now, at the time, I was in complete shock over the fact that the building was collapsing so I thought nothing of it when Iron Man just took the woman. I thought he was helping all the citizens. Finally, when it ended, some of my coworkers and I were immediately brought to the hospital. It was a couple of hours after I had gotten my hospital room, that someone came and visited me. At first, I thought it was your father, but he was still stuck in the traffic jam. It was the assistant and Tony Stark! Tony then had thanked me because I had saved his girlfriend, Pepper’s life and he wanted to show his gratitude.”

I looked at my mom with confusion and astonishment. “Mom, how did you not know the assistant was Pepper Pots?” I asked, my head filled with absolute wonder how she didn’t recognize her.

“Celeste, you know me, I don’t watch tv.” She shrugged. I let out a small chuckle at her words. Oh, mom.

“Anyways, the man had already paid my hospital bills and gave me his card, in case I ever needed anything. I, of course, took his card out of politeness. I never wanted to use the card, since what I did was the right thing to do and I didn’t want him to pay me back. Then today, your father and I had a chat, since you’ve been working so hard and trying your best. We both know that you wanted to earn all the money yourself and have your own job and be successful. It was only recently when we started talking about this and we thought that there wouldn’t be anything wrong with giving it a push. I contacted Tony earlier today, just to make sure if I could still have that offer from years ago. He agreed and now you have a job at the Avenger’s Tower” She nonchalantly said, picking up her teacup and sipping it.

To say I was shocked was an understatement.

My eyes went wide at her story as I traced my finger over the business card. This is absolutely insane. A job at the Avengers towers because my mom saved Tony Stark’s girlfriend? It sounds too good to be true.

I truly was at a loss for words. My mother picked up on that as she went to put her teacup back on the table.

“Celestia, the man is willing to quadruple the pay you had at your previous job.“

I could feel a smile spread of my face as the weight of not having a job got lifted off my shoulders. Getting fired was a blessing in disguise. Get fucked, Mr. Talbert.

"Oh, mom!” I jumped up from my chair and wrapped my arms around her, giving her a bear hug. I felt her chuckle as she rubbed my back reassuringly. “You deserve it, Celeste.”

I pulled back and smiled at her, with love and respect. “Thank you, mom. You’ve been supporting me for such a long time and I appreciate everything you’ve done for me.” I replied in a soft tone.

“You’re my daughter, I will always be there for you, Sweetheart.” My mom spoke back, giving me a quick kiss on my left cheek.

I grinned at her and looked at the business card again, making sure it was real and not my imagination.

“Celeste, you must send Tony an email soon, okay? He said he would like you to start your job as soon as possible,” She said as turned around and walked into the kitchen, wanting to refill her teacup.

I bolted for my room, leaving my forgotten teacup which had most likely went cold by now. “I’ll go do that right now!” I yelled out to her. Compared to a few moments ago, I felt almost as light as a feather. Gotta keep your head on your shoulders, Celeste!

I shoved my door open, scanning my room for my laptop.

Shit, it could be anywhere.

The mess of my room made it difficult to find. Clothes were left on the floor around the laundry basket, making the basket seem larger than it actually was and probably hiding junk. My bed was unmade, the blankets were thrown into a ball and my pillows left laying on the floor. Magazines and books were scattered across the floor and my desk. This would be difficult. 

I closed my eyes to try and remember where I’d put it. I’d used it in bed the night previously. What did I do with it in my exhausted midnight state?

I walked over to my bed and threw the covers aside, and underneath them was my laptop. Yes! 

I grabbed it and pushed it open, logging in as fast as I could. I picked up the card as my email opened and I signed in. A shiver of excitement ran down my spine as I found the email on the card and, once my laptop loaded, typed it in. 

To: TonyStark@Industries.ca

From: C.Covings@e-mail.ca

Subject: Available Job

Dear Mr. Stark,

I would like to humbly thank you for letting me have a job at your establishment. I promise that I’m a hard worker and I can get my jobs done well. Please reply to this email with the details so that I can start at the most available time.

Thank you once again,

Celeste Covings.

My finger hit the ‘send’ button and it was sent. Now, all I have to do is wait. I stretched out my arms as I yawned. Being really upset earlier had really made my body tense. I frowned at the thought, as my body began to relax.

Time to find some comfy pajamas to wear.

I rose from my bed and walked towards my dresser. I leaned down and pulled a drawer open. My hand rummaged through it, trying to feel for the softest texture. I smiled as I found the qualified pajamas.

I took no time and put them on, feeling warm and cozy. That’s what I needed after a day like that. I walked over to my mirror on my vanity desk. My fingers wrapped around the chair as I pulled it out. I sat down and looked at myself in the mirror, with exhaustion in my eyes.

I look like shit.

My pale skin looked like it had seen better days. My ocean blue eyes gazed into my face, trying to take in every detail. Underneath my eyes were red and puffy, from the amount of crying I had done earlier and my nose was still leaking. I brought my hand up to clean the mess and rub my eyes, clearing away any leftover tears. I looked as tired as I felt. I looked over the vanity, searching for a hair tie. When I finally spotted one, I tied up my soft chocolate-colored hair. Long strands hung out of my messy bun but I was too physically and emotionally drained to care.

My mind started to get lost in my thoughts. Going to the Avengers Tower was going to be so nerve-wracking. I’d get to meet Tony, who is a multi-billionaire and Thor, the demigod. Would Loki be there? I bit my lip as my thoughts began to wonder about the god of mischief, my thighs subconsciously pushed together as heat began to form in my core.

He was the one who caused the disaster in New York. Not only did he almost killed my mother, but he also killed lots of innocent lives! Would he be safe to be around? I bet he wouldn’t even be on Earth right now. No matter what, I couldn’t get involved with him, even if he wasn’t at the tower. I then started to think about his physical appearance. His lengthy onyx hair that dangled over his shoulders. The dark contrast of it making his skin stand out more. His clear, ivory skin and his cheekbones protruding in all the right ways. Those hypnotizing greenish bluish eyes that he had. I bet he could make any woman weak by just casting his gaze at them. The man’s jawline was so sharp and chiseled. God, I’d do anything to just drag my fingers along it. I felt a blush grow on my face as the heat between my thighs became more intense. I could think of him all day.

Bing!

I snapped out of my trance and looked towards my bed, hearing the chime from my laptop. I immediately rose and jumped on my bed, opening my email and looking for Tony’s reply. I read what the subject of it was and I grinned to myself. Bingo.

Subject: Welcome Aboard.

A/N: Chapter 2 coming soon!


	2. Burning Embers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two! Slowly, but surely it's all coming! Thanks for reading!

My focus was back onto the building in front of me. I stood out like a sore thumb. Lots of people were walking in and out, dressed in the fanciest clothing I have seen. My simple attire looked like rags compared to theirs. Was I really underdressed for this job?

A shoulder nudged mine, making me come back to my senses. I’ve been standing here for way too long. I clutched my purse with a tight grip and took a deep breath, trying to muster what little courage I had.

The glass doors to the building started to appear closer as I took some steps towards it. Opening the door, I walked into the lobby and felt my breath get caught in my throat. This building looked so expensive. The white marble tiles sparkled as the light hit them in the right spot. The lobby itself was bigger than my house and the coffee shop combined. It stretched out farther than a football field. I was very out of place.

I could feel the stares from fellow visitors peering into my back and almost into my soul. It was like they all knew I wasn’t used to being here. Feeling my anxiety slowly creeping up my throat, I tried to shake off the uneasiness feeling that was coursing through my whole body.

You can do this.

I scanned the room once more, looking for the reception desk since they could at least help me contact Tony and tell him that I was here. I made my way towards the desk, trying to make my legs move faster than they were willing.

“Hello, could you help me? I’m trying to find Tony Stark.” I spoke out, trying to find the determination in my voice. The receptionist met her eyes with mine. Her whole demeanor seemed to be quite off like she really couldn’t give a damn if I had trouble.

Her eyes peered back down to her acrylic nails, picking at them like it was more entertaining than to talk to me. The blonde strands of her hair shielding her eyes, giving her an excuse to keep avoiding my gaze. Irritation began to rear its ugly head, filling my heart as she continued to ignore me. My mouth turned into a frown as my eyes narrowed at her. My hand came up to my mouth as I loudly coughed, trying to get her attention.

“Excuse me, I’m trying to find Tony Stark. Could you try to help since that is your job?” I snapped back, my tone becoming a little harsh. Apparently, that had gotten her attention since she returned my gaze once again, clearly provoked.

“Ma’am, everyone who comes into this building wants to find Tony Stark, but not all have the privilege. I suggest you go home before you make more of a fool out of yourself.”

I felt my jaw tightened as I got more aggravated. The audacity of this woman! Both of my hands pressed against the crystal clear counter, making it become dirty with my fingerprints. I chewed my bottom lip before opening my mouth.

“Listen, all I’m asking is for some assistance. The sooner you help me, the sooner I’m out of your hair.” I retorted, not letting her think I’d back down. I had already let my old boss walk all over me, why should I let her have any power?

It was as if her eyes became as cold as ice. Truly, the statement ‘if looks could kill’ was quite accurate in this moment. She narrowed her eyes, trying to make me disappear from her stare. She slowly looked me up and down, as if checking if I really had any common sense. Her fingers ran through her bright blonde hair that was probably fake, pushing it over her shoulder as her lips curled up in an almost threatening smile.

“Mr. Stark is not going to see you, never in a million years and especially looking like that. He has more important people to meet with, so I suggest you get out since you clearly don’t belong” She replied, with a snarky undertone.

Having enough of her bullshit, I pulled out my phone and glared at her, sending daggers her way. I quickly went into my email and began to type a message to Tony. He was so going to get an earful from me about her.

“This is ridiculous!” I said with a harsh tone, almost being a little too loud.

“You’re very right, Kiddo.” A deep voice called out, echoing throughout the lobby. I turned around, looking towards the direction of the noise and seeing no one other than the man himself, Tony.

Just from looking at this man, you could tell he was very wealthy. He was dressed in a full midnight black tuxedo which was more business like than party. His coffee coloured hair slicked back with some gel, making it look quite luxurious. His signature stubble well groomed and taken care of. Some designer sunglasses rested on his somewhat stiff hair. His posture was one of a confident man. The man clearly had himself quite collected and I think he knew it.

He looked towards the receptionist and shook his head in disapprovement. “Cindy? Carol? Whatever your name is, you’re fired.” he said nonchalantly, putting his hands in his pockets as he looked over to me. “Don’t mind her, she just lost her job, so she’s probably cranky”

The unnamed blonde had a look of terror, almost if she just realized that she lost her job. “But sir, I meant nothing of it!” She shrieked, quickly coming out from behind the counter and her high heels clicking at a fast pace.

“Nope, You’re fired. Go get your things and leave.”

“Sir, I’m one of your best employees, I can’t just be fire-”

“Fired. You can and you have been.”

“But-”

“Lady, how many times have I got to tell you? If I fire you anymore, you’ll be burnt like toast. Get moving”

I bit my lip, trying to hold back my laughter. Was it fate or karma? I had no idea but man it felt great that she got what was coming to her. I turned to Tony, ignoring the now upset and foolish blonde who was crying and probably ruining her expensive makeup.

“Sorry about that, Tony. I just asked her for help and she flat out refused.” I noted, leaving little traces of remorse in my voice. He started to laugh as his head shook, his shoulders shrugging as he did so. “It’s about time ‘Barbie’ learns the hard way about her actions, so it’s all good.”

He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled my close to him. The billionaire then started to walk me towards the elevators. “So, we have lots to talk about, your schedule, your pay, where you’ll be living and as much as I wanna just gush about it, I can’t at the moment.” He announced, calling for the elevator by pressing the button.

Uneasiness filled my body like a tidal wave. What did he mean that he couldn’t? I peered over to him and raised my brow in confusion. “What do you mean? Why not?” I probed, not understanding why he couldn’t just tell me straight up.  
The elevator doors opened, allowing anyone to step in. He moved me in the elevator with a soft push as he walked in. We both stood there while he pushed the button for our floor.  
“You gotta talk to some agents before we can let you start working here. Fury’s orders.” He said in a casual tone, like anything he just said made total sense.

Agents? Is this some kind of movie?

“You mean I have to talk to someone who is basically 007?” I questioned, a smirk forming on my face as the thought of talking to 007 was amusing to me. He let out a deep chuckle. “Exactly, but not as fun.”

Reaching into his pocket, he took out a fancy looking card. Probably some ID. He waved the fancy card over the scanner that was located above the buttons. A loud chime rang out through the small space.

“Hello Mr. Stark, Welcome back.” a British robotic voice announced. I jumped as soon as the voice spoke out, getting totally freaked out by the new sound. Tony began to snicker, my reaction apparently amusing him. “Don’t worry, that’s Jarvis.”

“Jarvis, right..” I shuddered, trying to regain my composure. I should've known that Tony had an A.I. computer security.

“Miss Celestia, Welcome to the Avengers Tower. I hope you enjoy your stay” Jarvis stated, once again filling the small room. I absentmindedly nodded back. “Please, Just call me Celeste.”

“My pleasure, miss Celeste.”

My focus turned back to Tony as questions began to fill my mind. “So why do I have to talk to this so-called Fury first?” I wondered, turning my body back towards him. 

“Just some precautions he wants to take. He will be able to tell you more since he has only allowed me to say so much.” He insisted, putting his glasses on his face and running one of his hands through his hair.

Before I could ask another question, the elevator doors opened once more and revealing a new environment.

“Here we are.”

To say this room looked breathtaking was an understatement. The crystal clear windows that stretched out from the floor to the ceiling showed an amazing view over New York. Up ahead, a huge expensive looking kitchen looked down onto the living room. It was practically the whole floor. No walls were separating the kitchen from the living room and there were stairs connected between them. A flat-screen T.V sat on one of the walls that were located behind the bar. He had a fucking bar. Of course, he did.

I walked out of the elevator slowly, trying to take the whole room in. This was amazing. It’s almost like I died and went to heaven. Tony’s voice then took me out of the thoughts as he spoke out to Jarvis.

“Jarvis, can you help Celeste find her way to Fury? I have to get the team together for a meet and greet.” He voiced as he walked into his kitchen, pulling open one of the cupboards and pouring him a drink. Alcohol I assumed.

“Of course. Miss Celeste, if you could please go down the hallway to your left.”

I turned to look towards my left, my sight finding the long hallway. I nodded as if Jarvis could see me and started to make my way down the hallway. The hallway was just as white as the lobby, even more so. It felt quite empty and almost lonely due to how large it was. Not as nearly as huge as the kitchen or living room but almost.

“It’s the door to your left, Miss.”

“Thank you, Jarvis.” I beamed, feeling really grateful to have someone or something to help me find my way. My hand found the doorknob as I took a deep breath. Let’s do this.

I opened the door and stepped inside to find a medium-sized room with a desk. Two chairs sat in front of one another and one of them was occupied. A black man with an eyepatch looked towards me. I nervously sat down, not knowing what I had gotten myself into.

“Hello, Miss Celestia. Has Tony told you why you were sent here to see me?” The stranger spoke out as he began to pull out papers. I felt my breath hitch. “No, he just said I had to talk to some people before we could talk details about my job.” I meekly replied, feeling quite intimidated by this man.

“Good, well let’s start with this discussion. I’m Fury, I’m the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. and on behalf of the team, we need you to sign some contracts and agreements before you can work here.” He said cooly, spreading about five documents across the table. I felt my mouth become somewhat dry. What the hell did I get into?

“By signing these documents, you will agree to not disclosing anything that happens within the tower, which includes conversations, pictures, plans and whatnot. We don’t want anyone telling the world what we are doing since it’s quite classified.”

My hand started to tremble as I reached for one of the documents presented to me. This thing was 10 pages thick. He then slid a pen over to my side of the table and leaned back with his hands clasped together.

“You do know how to do a signature, right?” he asked.

I briefly made eye contact with him and nodded, taking the pen into my shaking hands. He leaned over the table and flipped through the papers.

“Sign here.”

“And here.”

“Here too.”

“Right there.”

After a few minutes of signing, I let out a huge breath. The odd man nodded at me and collected the papers. “I believe Tony wanted to meet you after this meeting.” He addressed as he put the papers back into his folder.

I quickly rose from my chair and let a small smile grew on my face. “Thank you, Sir.”

I got out of the room and closed the door shut, pressing my back against it. That was quite scary, I never want to do that again.

“Miss Celeste, Tony is waiting for you in the kitchen. He acquires your assistance.” Jarvis informed me. Collecting my thoughts and fixing my posture, I made my way back to the kitchen.

“Hey Celeste, over here.”

As I arrived at the kitchen, Tony spoke out to me. I looked over and saw him sitting at the table. Feeling my body loosen up, I happily walked over to where he is. I sat down in the chair in front of him and smiled. This felt so much different from when I sat with Fury. Tony wasn’t as intimidating as the director was. At least in a scary way.

“Alright kiddo, let's talk about the details. You get the position of the maid for this floor. The Avengers don’t have a lot of time to do a lot since we go on missions a lot. You will be getting your own living space on the floor below. Your floor is basically a whole apartment, with a kitchen, bathroom, laundry room, bedroom and whatever you want the other rooms to be. You’ll be working from six am to seven pm, five days a week. You get weekends and holidays off and I’m more than willing to pay you this a day.” he informed me, sliding a paper to me over the table.

Curiosity started to eat away at me as I picked up the paper. I immediately looked for the pay.

It was about six figures.

My jaw dropped as I kept rereading the number. Was this really real?

“Yep, that’s how much I’m gonna pay you.” He answered as if he knew what I was thinking. I looked back up to him and grinned.

“Thank you, Mr. Stark. I promise to work hard!” I reassured him. He moved a pen over to me and I barely hesitated. I took the pen in my hand and quickly signed the contract. He smiled as he patted my shoulder from across the table.

“Call me Tony and it’s no big deal. Your mom really helped me out and I’m more than willing to repay.” He spoke as he rose from his chair. “Anyways, you need to meet the rest of the team. Follow me” He commented as he walked towards the stairs that connected the kitchen to the living room. Eagerly, I followed him and felt my heart race. I get to meet the Avengers!

Tony stopped in the middle of the room, in front of some couches that were occupied by figures. “Avengers, this is the new maid. Treat her right and respect her. This is Celeste.” My gaze slowly moved up from the floor to the figures.

Holy shit.

There sat the whole team in the living flesh. I felt my knees begin to shake and become weak. 

The first person to catch my eye was Captain America, Steve Rogers. His blonde yellow hair was slicked back as his muscular body was shown through his white shirt and grey joggers. He was huge, as in his muscles. He had a grin on his face.

Next was Black Widow, Natasha Romanova. Her short vibrant red hair complimented her pale skin. She had an amused look on her face. She was in her classic avenger's suit. She really made it look easy to wear.

Next up was Hawkeye, Clint Barton. He was sitting next to Natasha. His sort of short stature stood out as he eyed me suspiciously.

A small man sat next to Clint, who was the Hulk, Bruce Banner. His glasses rested on his face as he looked at me. He gave me a small timid wave.

Beside him, sat Thor, the god of thunder. He was massive. He made captain America look scrawny. His long golden locks hung around his shoulders and his beard stuck out. He had his ‘alien’ outfit since I had never seen anything like it before.

In the corner of my eye, a figure to Thor’s left-shifted. My eyes immediately found the strangers.

Emerald eyes.

His pale white skin was so recognizable. The familiar heat returned between my legs. It was him. His eyes narrowed at mine as we continued to lock eyes. Annoyance filled his eyes. There was something else too, but I couldn’t put my finger on it. His black hair was longer than a few years ago. His long strands of hair were draped over his shoulders, making it look so soft. His lips were in a fine line as if he was thinking of something. He had a book in his hand, which he was reading until I had walked in.

Loki, the god of mischief was here.

I knew right then and there, I was not going to make it through this job.

This was going to be hell.

A very sexy hell.

A/N: Chapter three coming soon!


	3. Starting the Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy!

It felt like my eyes were glued to Loki’s face. I couldn’t move them, no matter how hard I tried. My right shoulder was suddenly warm, feeling a hand that got my attention. I peered over and saw it was Tony, trying to tell me something. Damn me, always getting lost in my thoughts.

“Did you hear me, Celeste?” he inquired, closely looking at my face and trying to figure out if anything was wrong. If he could only read my mind, he would know that I’m far from okay. There was a god, a sexy god at that, sitting a few feet away from me who just reeked with sex appeal. How was I going to survive this? That man was going to make it difficult for me to work.

“I’m sorry, what did you say?” I asked, clearly out of it. Tony sighed as he shook his head with a grin on his face. He knew for sure that I did not listen. “You have a great attention span for a maid” he teased. I let out a soft chuckle since it was quite funny.

“At the end of the week, we are going to hold a party in honor of Cinderella.” 

I looked at him confused, not understanding the sly remark he made. “Who is supposed to be Cinderella?” I asked in a quiet tone. One of his hands met with his forehead as he sighed.

“This is going to be torture. Even the maid won’t get my jokes,” he complained. “She’s still trying to get used to everything here, Stark. She just needs to settle in.” A female voice replied. We both turned our attention towards the voice and it was Natasha. She was standing right near us with a hand on her hips and a smirk gracing her face. This woman is badass.  
She extended her hand out towards me, she gave me a small smile as we shook hands. “I’m Natasha.”

“I’m Celeste. Nice to meet you.”

“That’s true, strawberry. What I was trying to say that we are going to hold a party in honor of you starting your position of being the Avenger’s maid. It's this Friday so make sure to get your work done so we can all have fun.” He beamed as he brought his glass to his lips and drinking the substance. I let out a small laugh when I heard what he said. Both Tony and Natasha’s eyes glanced over at me in befuddlement. I felt my smile disappear as I cleared my throat to speak.

“I’m sorry, I thought that was a joke,” I said nonchalantly, trying to regain my composure. Natasha slowly smiled as she put her hand on my shoulder. “He’s, for sure, not joking; he tries to find any excuse to throw a party and get drunk.”

I could hear Tony scoff as he went for another sip. “I do not,” he mumbled. The friendliness of these two was amazing. They were chatting with me as if they’ve known me forever. At this moment, I knew it was going to be in a good place, but in the back of my mind, I knew that not everyone here was going to be this nice to me.

“Celeste, was it? I can show you around more if you like.” Natasha said cheerfully. As I was going to accept, Tony interjected.

“Sorry strawberry, but I have someone else in mind who is going to help Celeste around the tower and know her way.”

Both, me and Natasha looked over to Tony, confused from his sudden words. His lips began to curl into a wicked smile, filled with mischief. He turned his attention towards the couch, where Captain America, Thor, Bruce, and Hawkeye were chatting amongst themselves. Thor being the loudest of the bunch as his voice was overpowering everyone’s, especially Bruce. Beside them, Loki was still reading his book, not giving a care about what was happening outside of his story.

“Hey, Loki.”

No response.

“Hello? Daddy issues?”

Again, no response.

“Reindeer games-”

Loki’s eyes immediately darted away from his book, glaring at Tony. His eyes were filled with anger and frustration as he slammed his book shut. His jaw tensed up as he began to get up from the couch.

“How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that ludicrous name, you imbecilic mortal.” He snapped, venom coating his words. Tony just smirked in response, clearly not intimidated by the god.

“I did call your name, but since you were so stuck in the book, I decided to call you by your favorite nickname.” Tony inquired, not letting his smirk drop from his face as he stared back into Loki’s eyes.

“You’re gonna show Celeste around the tower and be friendly towards her. Until the party, of course, then you can do whatever you so please,” he commanded, his arms folded across his chest as he still had his glass in one hand.

My heart dropped at hearing those words. Out of all the people who could have helped me out, it had to be Loki? The god I was practically weak in the knees for? The one that makes me want to hide? I had to speak up about this.

“No!”

My body froze. It wasn’t just me who said that. Him and I had spoken out at the same time. My eyes once again met Loki’s. They were completely different compared to before when he was reading his book. Before, his eyes were filled with no interest and annoyance. Now, it was filled with hostility and frustration. My body was at war with itself. One side of my heart, I wanted him to look at me like that all the time and especially in the bedroom, but the other half did not want anything to do with this man. I did not have any idea if he was dangerous or not. I broke the eye contact I had with him and stared at the floor or anywhere else, just to break that control he had over me.

Tony prowled his way towards Loki, holding his eye contact. He was quite agitated.

“Listen, snow-white. You’re here because your father demanded that you serve your time on Earth for what you did a couple of years ago. You’re part of this team, whether you like it or not.” He snapped, almost closing the distance between himself and Loki. Natasha quickly moved in between them before anything could happen.

“Tony, back up.”

“That’s quite perplexing. Since when do I take orders from mortals?” Loki retorted, his body becoming tenser as he was not backing down. This was getting way too intense. It was obvious that Tony held a huge grudge against Loki for what he did. I wouldn’t blame him. He almost, single handily, destroyed New York!

Before anything could truly get out of hand, Thor had made his way to Loki’s side. He placed one of his colossal like hands on his brother’s shoulder.

“Brother, there is no need for this. Remember what father said.” He commented, trying to get Loki to calm down.

“Yes, I remember what father said.” Loki spat, trying to regain his composure. The way he said ‘father’ was filled with anger. He was not his favorite person.

“Fine. There’s no use in arguing with a cretin like these,” he muttered to himself, completely ignoring Tony, who was still trying to calm down. Loki’s eyes darted towards mine and held eye contact. He fixed his posture, standing taller and holding his head high as he began to walk towards me.

Jesus Christ.

Even when he was angry, he was just walking sex appeal.

“What are you waiting for? An invitation? Stop being such a dimwit and let's make haste.” he demanded as he walked past me, not caring if I was following or not. I quickly turned around and began to follow, since I did not want to anger him more. Yet, I had a feeling that he would end up angry either way.

Our walk down the hallway was filled with mind-numbingly silence. He took quite long strides, making him much farther away from me. I kept trying to keep up, but with being quite shorter than he was, I was doing a horrible job.

He was very much taller than me. Most likely over 6’ft. His legs were long and muscular. Not muscular like Thor, who was a whole other level to a bodybuilder, an alien level in fact. Loki’s was more subtle as if you had to get up close to get a better view. Not that I minded. It still showed how much he put time into his body. I could see his muscles through his black loungewear, it perfectly hugged his legs in all the right ways. Every step he took, his hips would almost sway back and forth, teasing me almost. My eyes traveled up from his legs and landed right on the goodies. His rear. It was so luscious and thick that I wanted to squeeze him with both of my hands, just to feel how strong it felt. With how full his ass was, it perfectly curved up and met with his back., I peered up to get a better look. It was so broad and wide, his muscles again showing subtly. His long black hair didn’t even make it down his back. I just wanted this man to push me up against a wall and just-

“Have you been listening to anything I’ve told you, Earthling?” His smooth silky voice filled my ears. I blinked a couple of times before looking up, seeing his eyes stare back into mine. I didn’t respond fast enough because he was already starting to give me some nasty looks. Oh fuck.

“Oh, uh, no.” I stuttered. If I had to describe how I was feeling at that exact moment, I wouldn’t be able to. Many emotions filled my mind and heart. Anxiety, fear yet admiration and desire and I barely knew this man! Or thing? I mentally kicked myself and tried to focus on my breathing. If I could do anything to get rid of all the dirty thoughts I had, I was going to try anything. He let out a frustrated sigh as one of his hands went through his hair coal colored hair. The long strands lingered on his elongated fingers, almost as if they were tenderly kissing his knuckles. I felt my breathing start to become quicker once again. I just wanted to bury my face in his locks.

“Of course you didn’t. I should've guessed that you would be so thick-headed.” He sighed, starting to turn around and start moving again.

Frustration began to build in my throat. If he thinks he can be like this with me, then he's dead wrong. "If you weren't so damn rude, more people would actually like you," I spoke out, shoving my hands in my pockets as I strutted my way to the elevator and completely ignoring him.

"What did you say?" He snapped back. As the elevator opened, I stepped inside and looked at him with anger as I folded my arms in front of my chest.

"What? You don't like people standing up to you? If you stopped being such an asshole, people would respect you more." I spat back. At this point, I didn't care how hot he was, that doesn't give you any reason to act like a dick.

Right before the elevator doors closed, he shoved his hand in and separated them. He had a huge smirk on his gorgeous face. Oh shit.

I walked back, trying to keep as much space between us as possible until I felt my back hit the wall. He stalked towards me, taking long strides. He put his hand right beside my head, on the wall behind me and doing the same with his other hand on the other side. He leaned his face towards me, trapping me in the elevator. When the doors finally closed, I knew I was in a bad position.

"You think I care what plebeians assume of me?" He whispered in a harsh tone. 

I felt my mouth become dry as the tingling sensation returned to my core. I shouldn’t be feeling this way! Especially right now! Feeling determined, I returned his stare, not backing down.

"You should. Isn't it lonely not having people care about you?" I asked in a hushed tone. He laughed with bitterness, bringing his face closer to mine, practically making our noses touch.

"You know nothing about me, Mortal." He hissed. I could feel his hot breath on my lips. It felt so good. This tension we had between us was intense. I felt my eyes slowly close until I couldn't feel his presence anymore. When my vision returned to my eyes, I saw him walking away. The elevator had stopped at a floor without me noticing. He looked back with a shit-eating grin as he kept walking away. I felt my heart thump against my chest.

"Come on, we don't have all day, pet." He called out.

This asshole.

I felt myself move before I knew it. I knew this man was something but I would've never guessed what the future had in store for us.

After showing me around to the laundry room and everyone's "quarters" as he said it, I was finally on my way to my floor. When I arrived at the elevators, Loki left and went his way while Tony had told me that I officially started tomorrow so I could relax and get things set up.

When I arrived on my floor, I felt exhaustion fill my body. This was all so nerve-racking. I made my way around the floor, looking for my bedroom. When I had finally found it, I made my way towards the bed and prepared for the next day.

Monday.

The first day was better than I had expected. Everyone was nice and welcoming when I had fed them their breakfast. We all kept talking about many topics and even joked around a little. It was like music to my ears when I heard everyone laugh and get along. Except for one person. Though, I wasn’t too surprised.

I was walking back into the kitchen, returning from doing laundry, to see everyone done with their food. Thor had content written on his face with a satisfied smile, leaning back into his chair as he rubbed his stomach. Natasha picked up all the plates and cups, being kind and helping me out with the dishes. The rest were gone to go do what only God knows.

I kept cleaning the kitchen, clearing the counter and making sure all the used dishes from breakfast were clean. As I made my way back to the sink, I finally saw it.

My eyes met with the untouched plate. Loki’s breakfast.

“Has anyone seen Loki?” I asked, making my way over to the neglected plate. The atmosphere in the room suddenly changed. It went from really friendly, to almost hostile. “No, he never comes out of his room unless Thor bugs him,” Natasha noted, not even bothered by Loki’s lack of absence.

I could feel my heart sting a little. The worst thing to experience when you’re away from your home is loneliness. I looked over to Thor, who met my gaze with sad eyes. Just from how Thor tried to reason with him yesterday showed how much he cared for his younger brother. Did no one like him? Yes, he was rude and quite snarky but so was Tony at some times. And yes, he did try to destroy New York, but people change, right? At that moment, I decided to try and give him a chance. I mean, how hard could it be? I hummed back in response and took his plate. “I’ll be back then. I’m going to deliver him his food.”

I made my way out of the kitchen and towards his room. He couldn’t just skip breakfast, and besides, someone should try and give him a chance.

I was then face-to-face with his door. I hesitated for a moment, wondering if I should knock or not. Would he insult me like he did the day prior? I'm sure it was just an off day for him. I finally gave in and knocked three times.

Silence.

“Loki, It’s Celeste. I made you some breakfast, could you open the door so I can give it to you?” I somewhat shouted out, trying to get him to hear me. I heard a slight shuffle behind the door before I heard his low voice.

“Leave it in the hallway.”

He doesn’t like interacting with people, does he? With a heavy heart, I placed the plate in front of his door. “Make sure to eat this soon, please,” I said as I walked off back into the kitchen.

By seven pm, I had finished all my chores. Everyone was grateful and I was enjoying my new job. It beats working at the coffee shop. I headed towards the elevator until I remembered what happened earlier. Did Loki eat his food?

I made my way back towards his room and saw a half-eaten food in front of his door. I bent down to pick it up as I saw a note attached to it.

“This is the best a servant can cook? Better luck next time.”

I felt my mouth frown as I began to chew my bottom lip out of frustration. “Rude,” I mumbled as I retired to my room for the night.

Tuesday.

The new day was met with the same problem. Loki was once again absent from breakfast. I think this was going to be a pattern. Frustrated, I took his plate and made my way towards his room. I knocked on his door with some force and waited.

“Who is it?”

“It’s me, Celeste.”

“Ah, the maid. Have you prepared better food today?”

I bit my lip before I could swear at him. Keep your cool, Celeste. Don’t let him get to you. He’s probably just bad with interacting with people and doesn’t know he’s being rude. I mustered the courage to speak back. “I tried my best with today’s breakfast. I hope you enjoy.” I said in a soft tone, trying to not appear upset or mad.

“Leave it at the door.”

Once again, I leaned down and placed the plate on the floor gently. With a huff, I then made my way back to the main room, trying to focus on the tasks I had to do.

Night came as quickly as lightning. Before I could think of going to my room, I walked towards Loki’s room. I wonder if he enjoyed today’s meal. Maybe the food I prepared yesterday was really bad and I didn’t even know it. I knew for sure that today’s food was prepared just right. Once I reached his door, I was met with more half-eaten food on the ground. Another sticky note was on the plate.

“Thor can make better food than this rubbish.”

“Are you serious?” I muttered to myself, picking up the plate once again and letting out a grumble. I tried to not let myself get disappointed, so I planned that I work harder tomorrow.

Wednesday.

It was official! He’s fucking insufferable.

“Revolting.”  
“I’d rather eat Bilgesnipe meat than this.”  
“Can you just make Thor make me something to eat, that is at least edible?”

This fucker. I tried to be kind to him and I even went out of my way to bring it to him! My patience was running thin since all I wanted to do was slam the damn plate on the floor, but I tried to keep my cool. I promised myself that I wouldn’t let his words get to me. I can be better than that.

Thursday.

“Try again.”

I finally had enough. Sure, maybe he was used to walking all over people and using their kindness for granted but I was not going to let some handsome alien man do this to me. Do you want to play with fire? Let’s do it.

I stormed towards Loki’s room with an apple in my hand. I pounded on the door continuously, not letting it up at all. I heard his footsteps come closer to the door, when he finally opened the door, I got my aim ready.

“You want something edible? Here!” I shouted, chucking the apple at his chest. He let out a soft grunt as he caught it. His blue eyes were wide in shock as if not expecting me to do that. Well, I wouldn’t have expected to get hit with an apple either. He observed it as if he wasn’t sure if it was real or not. A big smirk began to spread across his face.

“Pet, I don’t want any food that you have touched. It makes the food taste quite horrid,” he remarked. I groaned loudly as I turned on my heels. I wasn’t going to deal with this anymore. If he wants his food, he can go get it. “That’s it! You’re so rude!” I yelled, feeling the anger boil up inside me. “You try to act like you’re better than everyone else, and I know that you’re just weak.”

Suddenly, a tight grasp on my wrist made me forget how angry I was. My body spun around as he pushed me against the wall. His eyes were cold as ice as he trapped me once again. How many times is he going to do this to me?

“Watch your tongue, wench.” He hissed.

All of my pent up anger and frustration was starting to overflow, like a pot of boiling water leaking onto a hot stove. I narrowed my eyes, meeting his gaze and not backing down.

“Or what? Your head is so far up your ass, that you can’t even appreciate what other people do for you! ” I snapped back. His green-blue eyes glared deep into mine as if trying to shake me to the core. His grip on my wrist tightened as he spoke out in a harsh whisper.

“I don’t need to appreciate idiotic things such as that.”

Both of our bodies were close, my chest almost touching his. Barely centimeters apart. I could feel the heat radiate from him and elope me in a warm embrace but I wasn’t going to let him overtake my senses. Not this time.

“You wonder why you’re alone. Here’s why you push people away and look down on others. If you keep doing this Loki, even your brother and family will turn their backs on you.”

His glare became intense. His nostrils flared up in anger as he inched closer. Maybe I was out of line. I didn’t know his story. In the end, it doesn’t matter since whatever happened to him was in the past and this was the present.

I felt his grip on my wrist loosen, his face softening up in the process as if he was taking in my words. Taking the opportunity, I ripped my hand from his grasp and pushed him back, which made him stumble backward and get out of my personal space.

“I get the message and I’ll gladly leave you be. Just know that not everyone wants to stab you in the back. Some people want to be your friend and you’ll never get that if you keep acting the way you do.” I shot back at him. My blue eyes pierced into his emerald ones. His face was scrunched up in anger and shock, almost forgetting that I was still present. My body turned and I made my way back to my room, leaving Loki to himself. 

When I finally made it to my room, I let out a frustrated yell. All I wanted to do was be nice and be a friend to him. I understood what it’s like to be alone and no one deserves that. Even Loki. After getting into my pajamas, I laid in my bed, trying to think of something else other than him.

Tomorrow was the big party. At least I didn’t have to work and see him tomorrow. He would just stay in his room and keep to himself. The idea of him not showing up made a smile spread across my face as I closed my eyes, waiting for sleep to take me.

My plan to drink and have fun had become more prominent than ever before.

A/N: Sorry for the slow update, wanted to make sure I had more chapters done before posting. Next chapter coming soon!


	4. Intoxication

“Celeste, wake up!”

A high pitched voice woke me from my slumber. I got out of bed slowly, rubbing my eyes and trying to wake up. It was early in the morning and I had planned to sleep in. A pound at my door snapped me back to my senses. It was finally my day off, couldn’t I spend it alone in peace?

“Celeste, It’s me, Natasha.”

My whole body woke up as if having coffee injected into my veins. Natasha is here? For what?

“Just a minute!” I yelled back, stumbling to get properly dressed. I was not going to let an Avenger see me in my old panties and a tight tank top. Hell no. Once I had appropriate clothes on, I made my way towards the door and opened it.

Natasha stood there with her vibrant short red hair and she was in casual clothes. Quite stunning. She looked great in her high waisted jeans. It hugged her curves in all the right places and showed off her body quite well. A soft blue shirt hung around her shoulders, showing some skin. Wow, she had a really good taste. I somewhat forced a smile and spoke.

“Hi, Natasha, what’s up?” I asked, pulling down my shirt and making sure it covered my behind. After seeing her dressed in casual clothes, I felt a little self-conscious. She let out a small chuckle and reached for my hand. “Don’t worry, you look fine,” She reassured me, giving my hand a small squeeze.

“But after I’m done with you, you’ll be turning every man’s head at the party tonight.” She spoke with excitement while giving me a wink. I could feel my inner diva screaming with happiness, satisfied with being acknowledged in such a long time. Before I could get too excited, I formed my thoughts before speaking. “Are you sure? I don’t have money for that.”

She let out another laugh as she reached into her purse, pulling out a credit card. Was that hers? “Tony said we could spend how much we wanted.” She smirked, showing me the card. Sure enough, it had Tony’s name on it. He sure knows how to spoil a girl.

My lips curled up into a smile.

“Then, shall we have a girl’s day today?”

“You know it.”

I closed my door behind myself and walked off with Natasha to one of Tony’s cars, excited to hang out with her.

After we had gotten our dresses for the party, Natasha treated me to lunch, which I happily accepted. Even if she paid with Tony’s money, it was still her treat. We both sat at a table near large windows, which showed off the beautiful streets of New York. After ordering coffee for both of us, she spoke up.

“So, how do you like the tower?” She inquired, leaning her chin on one of her hands. I felt myself let out a small laugh. “It’s like a dream. I still can’t believe I’m working there.” I told her truthfully, feeling my body relax into the chair. It was like the past four days were part of my imagination and I was just dreaming at home, but I knew that wasn’t true.

Her long slender lips curled into a smile while her eyes were filled with contentment. “It’s nice to have another girl in the tower. Too much testosterone can be horrible sometimes” she joked. I nodded in agreement, as Loki’s bad attitude came into my mind from her words. “You can say that again!”

“Here are your two coffees” 

Both of our attention moved to the waiter, who was placing down our drinks. “Thank you,” I said before putting in milk and sweetener. As soon as the waiter left, Natasha spoke once again.

“Are you excited about the party tonight?” She asked, with a hint of excitement in her voice. I gave her a look that could speak for itself, a big smile plastered on my face and the excitement in my voice. Dead giveaway. “Oh yes, I need it after the week I had.” I joked back, taking a long sip and sighed in contentment. I might have had a shitty week, but this coffee was amazing. Natasha knew where to get the best coffee.

“Did you have a hard time?” She asked, raising one of her eyebrows in question. She was being nice to me and truly wanted to get to know me, I mean she took time out of her schedule to hang out with me, so I decided that there was no harm in confiding in her. I placed my coffee back on the table and frowned a little.

“Yeah, the work is easy and I have no trouble doing it but I’m having issues with a particular person,” I admitted, letting my shoulders sag a little. She placed one of her hands onto mine, reassuring me. “I could tell, but hey, tonight is the night to party.” She encouraged, giving a little squeeze before taking a sip of her coffee.

I let out a big laugh. “You got that right. I need to get so drunk that I don’t feel any worry.” I confessed, still laughing a little from what she had said. She hummed happily back in response. “And, we need to get you some dick tonight.”

I spat out my coffee onto the window beside me. Dick? Man, she knew how to cheer up a girl. I wiped my mouth, getting rid of the excess coffee. “I mean, you’re not wrong.”

“Celeste, how long has it been since you’ve had sex?” She asked while stirring her coffee. I felt my face go red at the question. It truly had been a long time. “Do you want me to answer truthfully?” I asked. My insecurities started to grow as I debated with myself to tell her the truth.

“Of course!” She said as she held my eye contact, wanting to know the answer. I held my breath for a moment before breaking her eye contact. “Three years,” I confessed. Now it was her time to spit out her coffee, also at the window. “Three years? How have you lived?” She asked with bewilderment. I sighed and felt my shoulders start to sag. Yes, it had been a long time, but was it as bad as she claimed it to be?

“I was in a long relationship with a guy who never truly loved me. He was cheating on me with lots of other girls but I didn’t know at the time. We broke up three years ago and I haven’t met someone who turned me on.” I lied, staring outside the window and focusing on something else.

I didn’t fully lie. What I said about my relationship and not having sex for three years was true. I was way too focused on repaying the debt I had from school to even pay any attention to my love life. The part with no one turning me on was a big fat lie. The biggest lie I had told for a while.

There was someone who turned me on but I was not going to give in to a person like that. My heart would just end up broken again and he drove me insane! He was rude, sarcastic, sly and insufferable! Yet, he was so attractive and pushed my buttons all the right ways. I was not going to tell Natasha since everyone in the tower besides Thor hated Loki.

I felt the vibrations come from her chair as she pushed it out in a quick motion. “We can’t just sit here. I need to make sure you look so sexy that every man at the party will drop to their knees! Now let's go, we can’t waste any more time!” She yelled, throwing money onto the table and grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the store.

“But I didn’t finish my coffee!”

“Sex is more important than coffee, Celeste!”

Ding!

The elevator had reached the top floor, where the party was happening. We were super late due to us getting ready for the night. Natasha had helped me curl my hair, put my makeup on and helped me squeeze my way into a dress and I had helped her in return. I felt myself become more nervous as I stared into the reflection of the mirror in the elevator. My brown locks were in sexy loose curls and my eyes had smokey eyeshadow on, which I found was the sexiest thing I had seen myself in for a long time. I wanted to rip off the dress I had, but it was far too late. It was gorgeous, don’t get me wrong, but I was too insecure to feel sexy in it. It was a long mermaid dress that went down to my ankles. It was colored like dark red wine and was tight my breasts, the push-up bra I had underneath lifted them and made them stand out more which ended up giving a nice view of my breasts. The straps were loosely around my tricep, giving it more of an intoxicating and inviting vibe. It fluttered open at the bottom and hugged my ass like no tomorrow. Natasha had said it made my butt look “delicious”. I had no idea what she saw. Were we both looking at the same person?

“Oh god, I can’t do this, Natasha!” I said with a panicked tone. I truly felt like I looked ridiculous. Natasha shot me an are-you-fucking-kidding-me look and placed a hand on my exposed shoulder. “Celeste, you look so stunning. Have confidence in yourself!” She gushed, looking into the same reflection as I was.

“You will be turning everyone’s heads. Especially all the men.” She confessed. Immediately, I shook my head in disagreement. “No way, you’re going to take everyone’s breath away. You look much better than I do.” I told her, taking in her appearance in the reflection.

Her short red hair was curled at the bottom, making it look bouncy. Her nude lipstick complemented her eyeshadow, which was pale pink. Her dress indescribably flattered her body. The way the white lace dress hugged her body was so beautiful. The material stopped half-way down her thigh, almost teasing whoever dared look. If anything, she was going to be the center of attention.

“You’re a sweetheart, but It’s you who’s going to be getting lucky tonight,” she teased, moving my hair to cover my shoulders. I gave her a questioning look since I had thought she was going to get someone tonight. She gave a small sad smile. “I’ve got my eye on one particular man.”

Before I could ask who the mystery man was, The elevator door opened up, revealing a mass of people who were dancing and drinking. I felt myself freeze on the spot. Oh god, could I do this? I felt myself get pushed slightly by Natasha. “Let loose.” She encouraged me as she gave me a thumbs up. She wanted me to enjoy the night and not care about anything. Maybe I should take her advice and just let loose for once. I gave her a quick hug and walked off to the bar. 

Time for drinks.

Drink number one: Alabama Slammer.

A perfect drink to start the night. The bartender placed the shot in front of me and gave me a small smile as if she was truly happy to give me it. In excitement, I felt my heartbeat fast as I downed my first drink of the night. An intense flavor of fruit hit my taste buds first, then came the alcohol burn. I hissed a little as I put the glass back down. What a good burn. 

“Hey there.”

A voice from my right caught my attention. I peered over my shoulder to see a tall muscular man. His chocolate brown eyes looking into mine, which made his smile widen more. He was quite the hunk.

Let loose.

“Hi,” I said back, turning my body towards him, letting him know that I was interested in talking. His short brown hair was styled with hair gel as the dress shirt he was wearing showed off his body. “What’s a pretty thing like you doing all alone?” he asked in a seductive tone. How cheesy. But hey, he’s cute so I’ll just forget about it.

“Having a nice drink, actually,” I spoke back, looking back towards the bartender to order my second drink.

Drink number two: Dirty Martini.

I sipped on my drink and started to feel the alcohol get to me. “How about we go dance?” the mystery man asked, putting his hand out. I chugged my drink and agreed before I could even think and placed my hand in his.

He was the complete opposite of a certain someone I knew. Not only was he nicer than Loki, he generally wanted to communicate and have a decent conversation, instead of insulting me and disappearing. Maybe I could forget about Loki tonight and just have fun.

The hunk of a man brought me through the dancing crowd, making a path for me to walk through without getting bumped into. When we got to a spot where it wasn’t too crowded, he placed his big hands on my waist, which made me start to feel tingly.

“What’s your name, darlin’?” He asked, leaning in and letting his hot breath hit my ear, sending chills up my spine. I felt my confidence growing due to being in a sexy dress and feeling good from the alcohol. I looked up at him through my eyelashes and bit my lip before I spoke. It was time to let loose.

“Celeste.” I purred, as I started to feel the muscles in my shoulders begin to relax. He grinned as he closed the distance between us, making our bodies almost touch each other. “I’m Mike, would you like to dance sweetheart?” He responded, pushing a lock of my hair behind my ear, to get a better look at my face. His tanned skin looked like a delicious caramel underneath the flashing lights of the dancefloor. This man awakened my desire by only touching me once. This was going to be fantastic and thrilling.

This is what I had been waiting for since last night. Get drunk and dance with someone, but from my feeling in my gut, I knew he wouldn’t give me the sexual gratification as Loki would, but he wasn’t an option for me and never would be. I decided to enjoy what this man did to my body, even if it wasn’t the greatest. I started to love every single moment of the fire Mike was building up inside me. “Why sure.”

The D.J. then played a new song that fit the moment. The sound of the bass sent vibrations through the room and my body. The fire in my loins was growing by the second. It was a slow beat but electronic so it made every move I made feel ten times sexier. At each beat, I placed my hands on my upper thighs and dipped my hips to the side and kept close to Mike. The heat between our bodies became intense as we danced more and more. My gaze never leaving him and his with mine. I slowly moved in a circle until my back was facing him.

He brought me closer, making my ass touch his hips as he moved them to the beat with mine. He brought his lips close to my neck and blew hot air, making my skin tingle. For a moment, I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling of him against me. It was a truly long time since I had been this close to a man. It was a stimulating feeling.

He turned me around, bringing me close once again. One of his large hands went down my leg and dipped me back, making my long hair go back. One minute, I was upside down and the next, I was gazing back at his handsome face. Once he brought me back up, he put his hand into mine.

“You’re a good dancer, sweetie.” He whispered into my ear, with a hint of a smile in his voice. I was so happy that I forgot the world around me. Maybe life had truly started to get better for me. As I enjoyed the feeling of being in his arms, my eyes glanced around, trying to observe as I enjoy the body next to mine.

Even though the bright lights that covered the dancefloor blinded me slightly, I squinted my eyes to take a better look. I saw Tony who was having a drink with Pepper, his arm wrapped around her waist and giving her a soft kiss on the cheek. Natasha was sitting with both Captain America and Bruce Banner, laughing and sitting beside one another on the couch. Then my eyes met with a stranger’s. In a blink of an eye, a huge rush of sexual need filled my body. It was much stronger than what I had with Mike. I couldn’t even compare them on the same level. With Mike, I felt bubbly and some tension between us, but this feeling was so much more addictive. More yearning. My heart was beating so loud that I could hear it in my ears and it was not from the dance I just did. I had decided that I needed to find the most pleasure for myself tonight and if someone else made me feel hotter, then I was going to go after him. I would do anything to just forget the god of mischief. It was almost like my body craved for this stranger’s touch. I needed to know who it was. As I kept dancing, I slowly moved away from Mike by an inch, just to try and get a better look at the mystery man. Desperation began to fill my mind as I tried to find this man’s identity but no matter what angle I tried to look at him from, I couldn’t see anything. I tried to block out the lights with my free hand but it failed miserably. Something about this man was familiar to me, but I couldn't place my finger on it. 

A deep voice came on the speakers as everyone tried to get adjusted to the lights. “Taking a quick break everyone,” the D.J. spoke, putting on slow music and walking away from his records to do something else.

I looked back to the stranger, to only find out that he turned around and had his back to me. I tried to stand taller to see his face but to no avail, but I saw that Thor was beside him. Immediately, I waved one of my hands up and tried to get Thor’s attention. Maybe he could introduce me to the tall dark man since he was talking to him.

It took a couple of seconds before Thor saw me. His lips turned into a big grin as he waved at me when he finished, he tapped the shoulder of the mystery man beside him and pointed to me. That’s when the man had finally turned around and showed his face.

Pale white skin. Black hair and a tall man. 

I felt everything freeze at that moment. My eyes locked with his green ones as we stood in silence. No wonder I felt so much sexual need for this man, for it was the guy I had so much tension with. This is not how I thought my night was going to go. I just wanted to have a fun night and forget everything that had happened this week, but all of that hope came crashing down as I knew who he was.

Loki was at the goddamn party.

I tore my gaze from him and tried to ignore him. I thought maybe if I didn’t pay attention to him, my night could still be good. I focused my attention back on Mike, who was trying to talk to me the whole time I was looking at Loki. Of course, I had forgotten about Mike.

“Celeste? I asked if you wanted to get a drink,” he asked, looking a bit worried and putting a hand on my shoulder. “Sure! I’d love another-.”

“Miss Celestia! It’s great to see you here!”

Thor’s voice boomed throughout the room, to the point where everyone knew he was at the party since you couldn’t miss him. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up as I slowly turned around to see Thor with his arms out wide in a friendly gesture. Behind him, I could see Loki standing there with his arms crossed his chest. He did not want to be here. Welcome to the club, jerk.

“Please, just Celeste is fine, Thor,” I said, trying to hide my intentions of running away and not interacting with Loki. Thor walked closer which brought Loki closer as well. I had to leave before he could have any power over me before his scent drove me insane or just his stare! My mind told me to leave quickly but I felt some guilt. This was between me and Loki, Thor had nothing to do with our hatred for one another. I had to be nice to him.

“I would never miss a party” I gleamed, starting to feel fidgety without a drink in my hand. Loki never looked at me, he only glanced around the room like he was completely bored out of his mind. My mind started to be filled with thoughts of why he would be here. For a date? He wanted to insult me more and have fun being a dick?

“And I see that Loki has come as well,” I muttered, looking towards his direction. He was stunning that night, more so than normal. He had a dark green button-up shirt that hugged his torso in such a way where it defined his muscles and I just wanted to completely rip it off and watch the buttons fly and see his toned pale chest. His hair was quite normal but not tied back so I could easily run my hands in his silky black hair. His white complexion was so stunning that I just wanted to ruin the paleness by giving him red hickeys. His scent was like a drug, it had filled my senses with it and taunted me. That’s when my mind finally clicked.

I now understand why Natasha told me to come to the party and have a one night stand. The amount of sexual frustration I felt towards Loki was maddening and there was no way I was going to sleep with him. No way.

His bored eyes finally met mine and he frowned.“Yes, well this nitwit would not stop pestering me to come.” He said harshly, almost immediately breaking eye contact with me. This son of a bitc-

“Well, it’s truly fun to go to a party and dance, so I understand why Thor invited you.” I shot back, trying to sound as friendly as possible so Thor wouldn’t know how much tension there was between me and his brother.

“Speaking of dancing, I did not know that handmaidens were permitted to dance like a harlot.” he mocked, letting a smirk grow big on his face. Anger and frustration began to take over my mind as I let out a small huff while crossing my arms in front of my chest and tapped one of my feet. Just from seeing his smirk widen at my reaction, I knew he knew how to push my buttons. 

“Miss Celeste, I was wondering if you wanted to accompany me and my brother for the night and enjoy ourselves-”

“I’m sorry, I have a date for the night and I will be spending time with him,” I interjected, smiling to myself as I fixed my dress and hair quickly. I had a man who wanted me for the night, so I could easily use him as an escape from this! Loki then began to chuckle, like I was a naive child. “With whom are you speaking of?” he wondered, narrowing his eyes at me with curiosity.

“Right here-”

I turned around to introduce Mike, to only find him not there. I felt my heart drop. I couldn’t see Mike anywhere, he was just gone. I looked like a total idiot and embarrassed myself. My eyes found Loki’s again as I tried to think of a good lie to say.

“H-He’s at the bar! He wanted more drinks. I forgot, silly me. It's nice to see you, Thor!” I stuttered before bolting towards the bar. Not only did I make a fool of myself, but I also lost my date for the night and looked like a whore while dancing. Great, just great.

When I returned to the bar, Mike was nowhere to be seen, like he never came to the party. Great. There went my chance of getting laid and It was all thanks to me getting distracted by Loki. He just had to ruin my chances as if he ridiculing me and being moody didn't make me already frustrated with this man.

He just HAD to be a cockblock.

Drink number three: Vodka shot.

Drink number four: Double Vodka shot.

Drink number five: you guessed it, Vodka shot.

Drink number six: Rum and Coke.

I had spent the next two hours at the party taking shots out of frustration. I was so upset that he managed to distract me and forget about my date! All I wanted to do is have sex with a nice guy and forget Loki, but alas, he had to show up dressed up nice, looking hot and making me forget that I had a boy who wanted to get into my pants!

I screwed up big time.

I raised my head from my hand and tried to wave down the bartender once more. If Loki wanted to ruin my night, jokes on him. I’m getting drunk and having a good time. He couldn’t stop me, even if he wanted to.

“One vodka shot please” I mumbled, starting to feel what the alcohol was doing to my body. At least I was able to achieve my goal. Get plastered? Check. The bartender placed the shot in front of me, looking a bit worried. My hand slowly but surely found the shot and I took a quick chug, loving the feeling of the burn in my throat. The burn felt a lot better than the embarrassment I had earlier.

“Don’t you think you’ve consumed enough, Mortal?”

Fuck.

I moved my body in a slow pace, trying to see who was talking to me, even though I already knew. Lo and behold, the god of mischief was right beside me, studying me like I was an odd specimen of species. I couldn’t roll my eyes enough to express my annoyance at this point. There was no point in hiding my dislike towards him since Thor was nowhere to be seen.

“What’s it to you?” I angrily mumbled, shooting him a glare as I placed the glass shot back on the bar. He raised his one eyebrow in response as if he’s never heard a woman displeased to hear his voice. “Please, by all means. I couldn’t have any regard for that nonsense. I’m just wondering if there will be any more alcohol left by the time you’re finished,” he snorted, nursing a drink in his hand as he watched me with disgust.

“You ruined my night so let me enjoy the alcohol” I snapped back, laying my forehead in my hands out of frustration. I just wanted to forget Loki right now, especially right now and him being here was not helping. My heart wouldn’t stop beating hard, reminding me how my sexual desire for him grew as he stayed near me.

“How did I ruin your night, darling?” he said in a sly voice. It was like he knew I was sexually frustrated like he could smell how much I wanted him. I felt my panties become wet from just his words alone. I was really at my breaking point. I couldn’t be near him anymore. My self-control was about to break into pieces.

“I’m leaving, enjoy your night.”

I picked up my last vodka shot and shot it back before placing it down. I gathered my things and stood up, and walked away. Well, tried to walk away. As soon as I stood up, I felt the alcohol rush to my head which made me feel dizzy. I held on to the bar and tried to regain my balance.

“Do you need any assistance to the elevator?” he questioned, standing up and watching me with hesitance. I felt myself harshly laugh at his question and swatted him away, not wanting to give in. “No, I can make it to my room on my own, Thanks.” I spat, trying to walk away from the bar. My legs shook with each step I took. I felt and probably looked like a baby deer trying to walk.

“I wasn’t asking for your permission, Mortal.” He grunted as he took hold of my arm and started to drag me to the elevator. I moved and squirmed as he refused to leave my side. This man!

“I want nothing to do with you! Leave me be!” I shouted against the loud music. He had heard since he tightened his grip on my arm as we got closer to the elevator. “I’m not doing this for you, idiot. Thor would have my head if I had not helped you back to your room,” he spat out, as he pressed the button and called the elevator.

“I don’t care, let me go asshole!”

“You truly are senseless. Just be quiet.”

“No, I won’t do anything you tell me to.”

“Celeste-”

“I already gave you chances, but you fucked me over.”

“Pet, how much alcohol did you consume tonight?”

“Fuck you.”

The elevator doors opened in a blink of an eye and Loki pushed me in before I could even register it. I bumped into the wall and grabbed onto the railing to collect my balance. I turned to Loki with anger as he nonchalantly pushed the button to my floor. It was only when the elevator doors closed did I speak up.

“I don’t want you near me.”

Loki looked over his shoulder to look at me. He sneered as he looked away and crossed his arms. He didn’t have to do this. All he had to do was leave me alone! He quickly turned around and began to walk towards me, trapping me in the corner. He wouldn’t say anything, he just glared at me with his narrowed eyes.

“You ruined my night.” He finally said.

“I ruined your night?! I had plans to finally have a fun night, but you had to come to the party, you had to distract me from my date! I just wanted to get laid and you ruined my chances, so I’m sorry if I ruined your night.” I shouted at him, feeling my fists ball up. As soon as the elevator doors opened, I escaped from him and began to stumble to my room.

“I ruined your chances at fornication? How in Hel did I do such a thing?” he snapped back, clearly following me from the footsteps I heard him take. How could he not know? Was he stupid or playing a game with me? My sexual desire for him began to claw its way to my core. If I kept talking to him, I was truly going to crumble and obey him.

I snapped my head back as I pointed my finger into his chest. “How, you ask? You showed up and made me forget about a man who wanted to fuck me. Tonight was an important night for me since I needed to get laid! You always make me feel tense and I can’t stand it anymore, Loki.” I barked, looking at him with a truly mad gaze. My filter was gone from this moment on since I didn’t care about the consequences anymore.

He narrowed his eyes towards me, which were filled with a dark look. Almost predatory.

“You wanted to get ‘fucked’?”

“Yes, Loki. If you have to know. But now, I’m going to bed and forgetting all that has happened.”

As I turned and walked towards my room, his hand gripped onto my wrist and held me in place. “Why don’t you just ask me to fulfill your desires?”.When I had heard Loki’s words, I felt my heartbeat against my chest. “What?” I asked, without looking at him. “If it is copulation you need, then I’d be your best opportunity.” He said in a hushed tone. I turned around to yell at him once more, to only stop in my tracks. He looked completely different than what he usually did. He was towering over me as a wolf would look at its food. His eyes were filled with something I had never seen before. Lust.

He immediately pushed me against my door and crashed his soft lips onto mine. At first, I tried to move away by pushing against his chest but he was physically stronger than me and my body didn’t want to move from his embrace. The heat from his body was putting me into a spell. The fight in my mind dissolved as the idea of kissing him became more appealing.

I gasped against his lips as he moved them in a rhythmic movement. Slowly, he opened his mouth to only close again with mine. His long slender hand moved into my curled hair and he gripped tightly. In between our kisses, he spoke with a raspy voice.

“Seeing you dance tonight, I truly thought you were a witch casting a spell on me. The way your luscious hips moved to the beat in such a naughty way made me want to devour you on the spot.”

The burning in my core became tenser like his words were gasoline and made my fire burn brighter. Right there and then, I didn’t care if he finally got a hold of me. I needed him. I wanted him.

My hands found their way to his black strands of hair. I tugged at his hair lightly as I deepened the kiss. I needed to be as close as I could to this man. Before I could do anything more, he pulled away.

I whined in protest before he dragged both of us into my room. He slammed the door shut and he pinned me to the wall. His lips once again danced against mine. He pressed his pelvis against me in a rough manner. His hips began to move in a way that made me almost combust with the amount of lust I had for him. “L-Loki,” I moaned, trying to match his speed of grinding.

“You in this dress are so intoxicating. I need to make you scream into the night with nothing but pleasure and pure bliss” he whispered into my ear, his hands moving up my back and finding the zipper. As the zipper went down, I felt the dress become loose around my body. I felt a smirk form on my face as an idea popped up in my mind. My hands found his buttoned-up shirt and I ripped it apart. Lots of his buttons flew off his shirt and revealed a toned pale chest. It was so much better than what I had imagined. I felt the rumbles from his chest as he chuckled. He then took action and ripped my dress in half, following my action. I gasped as I felt the cold air nip at my exposed skin.

“Impatient are we?” he purred into my ear, his hands traveling down my body to grab fistfuls of my behind. I let out a moan in response, loving the feeling of him on my body. He pulled back and took everything in. His eyes lingered on my lacey black bra, that Natasha had told me to wear. Thank you, Natasha!

“How voluptuous,” He said in a husky tone. One of his hands traveled down my right thigh, lifting it to wrap around his waist. Our bodies were so close that when he had lifted my leg and his private to mine, I could feel how hard and big he was. Nothing like any man I had before.

I bit my lip and let out a gasp as my mind became clouded even more. I couldn’t wait anymore. After this full week of built-up sexual frustration, I had to have him inside me. “Loki, please. I need you right now” I begged, my hands still tightly on his shirt. He moved my panties aside and groaned as his fingers traced my lower lips.

“Not yet, pet.” He teased, putting one finger in between my folds and rubbing my clitoris. “Beg for me.” he groaned. I felt my vagina tighten up with my sexual need for him. Everything inside me began to feel fuzzy. He started with a slow-motion, not giving into what I wanted.

His lips were back onto mine as he began to tease my clitoris. Slow movements and barely any contact from his fingers. He was driving me insane! My nails dug into his shoulders as I tried to control my breathing. A soft growl came from him as he nipped my neck. His fingers wouldn’t pick up the pace since he started to chuckle as I squirmed against him to get at least a little bit more of friction.

“You are such a tramp, Celeste.” He teased, making his fingers abandon my clitoris and find my opening and slowly put only the tip of his fingers inside. I was finally at my breaking point. My hands found his pants and I unbuttoned them as I pushed them down. His green boxers hugged his erection, showing how big in length he was. My mouth watered at the sight. I needed him inside, right now.

“Do you take satisfaction in how long and hard my cock is, pet?” he purred into my ear, giving a quick bite on my earlobe before pushing his fingers farther into me. I let out a choked gasp as I felt his fingers move inside me and trying to find my sweet spot.

“Loki, just shut up and fuck me” I moaned out, becoming even more sexually frustrated from his tricks. He lifted my other leg and made me hold myself up against him as he held me against the wall. His boxers came off in a flash of light and started to move his hand up and down his shaft.

“Do you yearn for me?”

“Yes.”

“Ache for me?”

“Yes, Loki!”

He rubbed the head of his length in between my folds, not going in but teasing my entrance. He truly had so much power over me, that I couldn’t deny it anymore. I became wetter as he continued to tease.

“I will fuck you so hard, that the only name you know of, will be mine,” he growled, as he positioned himself in front of my hole. Yes, that is what I wanted. I wanted him and only him to be not only on my mind but inside me as well.

“Please, Loki. I can’t stand it anymore.” I cried out, tightening my grip on his waist with my legs, so I knew I wouldn’t fall. At this point, I almost reached my climax, from just the anticipation. Panting hard, I looked up at him with a lustful gaze and tried to see if he understood me.

His eyes became almost feral and immediately pushed himself inside me. Both of our voices filled the room while he adjusted himself to make sure he had more control. “By Odin’s beard, you’re constricting me so much that I can’t move anymore.” he gasped, both of his hands holding onto my rear and gripping onto them for dear life. I let out a choked moan from feeling incredibly good and it was only the tip.

“Celeste, you must collect yourself. Breathe and let me take control, pet.” he purred, leaning down and leaving kisses and bites on my neck. I tried to focus on my breathing as he tried to push more into me. Another gasp escaped from both of us while he entered me more. I had to do something to take my mind off of his length in me. I placed my hands on both sides of his cheeks and stared into his eyes before placing my lips against his. We both kissed back, but with a fiery passion. Our tongues rubbed against one another as saliva dripped from my mouth. I was losing control.

He briskly pulled away, only to capture my tongue in his mouth and began to suck hard. I let out whimpers and started to get impatient, so I crashed my lips back to his once more, wanting to feel his lips against mine.

He took this opportunity to fully push into me and fill me up with his length. The warmth from his member spread throughout my body and made my tingling sensation worse. To have him fully inside of me felt like paradise. It was like my sexual frustration was finally getting scratched.

“Go hard and fast, please,” I begged, panting hard and trying to not let myself climax so soon. I heard him chuckle as he whispered in a husky voice. “I adore it when you’re so submissive and beg more for me. How exhilarant.”

He grabbed my thighs and started to pull out before fully thrusting into me and hitting my g-spot. I cried and whimpered as he continued to slowly thrust into me, making me want even more than before. One of his hands found their way to my bra and slipped under, taking my hard nipple into his fingers and squeezing hard.

“You have to beseech more to be awarded more.” He teased, slowly pumping out of my entrance and pulling at my breast. I had completely lost all senses and complied.

“Loki, please go faster. I need you to give me more!” I begged once again, biting my lip out of sexual frustration. Suddenly, I felt him go faster inside me. He began to thrust into me, hard and fast and for sure leaving bruises all over my body. My climax continued to build as he gave me his all.

“Fuck, I-I’m gonna..” I cried out, feeling my climax get to the peak and about to crash down. He let out a groan, his breathing becoming heavy as I began to tighten around him. My insides started to pulse as my climax came near. This was going to be so good.

“Oh god!” I screamed out in pleasure, hugging Loki’s body closer to mine as the final wave of my orgasm came. It washed all over my body, making every part of me twitch and become sensitive. “That’s it, sing for me, pet.” he groaned, moving his hips faster and getting near his end. I felt his length throb before he moaned out loud and pulled out. Immediately, I fell to the ground on my knees, exhausted from my orgasm. He towered over me with his member in his hand, jerking himself off in a quick pace. One of his hands found my chin, making me look up at him.

“Here’s your compensation, pet.” He groaned, aiming the tip of his length at my mouth. I opened up and closed my eyes, waiting to enjoy the familiar taste of salt. He let out a loud groan as he began to release his seed. It began to shoot into my mouth, some hitting my cheeks and dripping down my neck. Loki’s face was scrunched up in pleasure, his breathing ragged as he let himself climax.

I panted and swallowed whatever was in my mouth, just to put the cherry on top. I opened my eyes and met with his dark ones. He had a smirk as he studied my face as if his seed made me look more exhilarating.

He slowly crouched down and took my jaw into one of his hands. His green eyes were filled with mischief as he leaned in closer and whispered to me.

“I will make you sing, all nightfall.”

Before I knew it, he pulled me up and brought me to my bed, where for the rest of the night, neither of us had any sleep for a long time.

A/N: Chapter 5 soon to come!


End file.
